


Loki and Sigyn (Super Short One Shots)

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Feels, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Literally super short one shots of Loki and Sigyn.  Each chapter is a new 1 shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on the bridge swinging his legs. By the norns he had never wished for something more than he wished he knew how to speak his mind. He was so decisive on things one would think it would have been easy, but no. His brother had visited him but Loki had shooed Thor away. This was not a problem that could be solved with brute strength. When someone else sat down next to him he readied another scathing comment.

“It’s depressing isn’t it?” a familiar voice asked.

The remark died on his tongue. 

“To look out at all the other worlds and know you cannot help them.”

“I…” 

“It matters not,” she said quietly, turning towards him. “Do you ever wish that you could do as you pleased and the consequences be damned?”

Sigyn cursing was too much. “Language, lady,” Loki chastised.

“Language be damned,” she huffed crossing her arms.

He had to work to suppress his grin. Sigyn was too perfect. By the norns he wished she would see him as more than a friend.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever think about the future? I don’t mean the immediate future. I mean…”

“Yes,” Loki whispered. Please don’t let her leave now, Loki begged mentally. Of all the Aesir she was the one that understood him the best. 

“You know,” Sigyn stated conversationally, “I probably could have loved you if you weren’t you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat on the bridge wondering if anyone would ever understand him. "They hate me," he stated miserably.

"And whose fault is that?" Sigyn asked.

"Be gone!" Loki shouted.

Sigyn merely laughed. "I am not so easy to be rid of."

"I wish to be alone!"

"And I wish to stay here," she countered. "Let us see who wins."

"Enough. Depart!"

"No," she said softly.

Loki fumed. He needed her gone. He could not rage adequately with her here. She always robbed him of his anger. "Go!"

"No," she said in that quiet, soft, manner that she had.

"I am not worthy of your time," Loki told her miserably.

"Any I choose are worthy of whatever I chose," she insisted. 

"You deserve so much better than I," Loki insisted.

Sigyn nodded. "Aye, but I want what I want."


End file.
